5: A Trip to the Park
The fifth session of tabletop serves as the break point between the first and second missions. Summary The still 'unnamed' group of players are given payment from their first job. Ryhoki evenly splits up the money so that there are no issues, and then, asks the group if it's alright to pick out another mission. After some debate, they chose the missing persons case. Together, they find Paul to get a PokiPhone - there only means of contact, if things were to go wrong - and leave the ECEA, hoping to gather some things before they head to Mel's to rest. They stop at the pokemon center, first, and leave any pokemon in need of healing. Next, the group heads to the mall, where they buy all sorts of various things at the expedition store. (Including, of all things, a Nosepass) Ryhoki also spends some time at the Jailbreakers store, and meets up with the rest of them at the Pharmacy once he's done buying. Lastly, the group pays for the last few items they buy at the Pharmacy, ending their shopping spree. Despite the long time they spent in the mall, the group finds that their pokemon still need healing. Ollie suggests that they go to the park to pass the time. The other agree, and take the time to rest. They even see a girl and her Fennekin practice for a contest, and praise her performance. Ollie also decides to perform, and the girl, Dee, really enjoys his juggling act. After the girl heads home, the group gets their pokemon, and heads to Mel's to rest. Before they do head to bed, however, Petra hands them flower crowns...?! Full Log Narrator: '''Where we last left our heroes, they had entered the ECEA HQ, turned in some pokemon, and were awaiting their payment. The lady behind the desk inspects the pokemon on the table. She then puts the pokeballs into a macine behind her, checking the screen intently and scribbling things down. What do you do? '''Petra waits patiently, unless others say anything~ Narrator: 'She comes back to the desk. "Alright, so that means that before pokeball reimbursement, your pay is 6400 P." She places a wad of cash on the desk. '''Petra: '"T-thank you," Petra states, and turns to the group, waiting to see what the others say about the money. After all, they would have to split it, but who would be the one to take charge for it...? '''Ollie was about to do something either extremely dangerous, stupid or both and out of concern and commonsense Sponge forced him to refrain from doing so. Myka '''looks at the money, waiting for someone to take charge of distributing it. '''Narrator: There is a rubber band holding the wad together. Ollie '''smiles at the lady, "Thank ya miss," then takes the cash and sticks it on Petra's head. '''Narrator: The lady behind the desk says, "Well, if you would like to tell me who to give the pokeball reimbursement to? We have two net balls and three pokeballs here." Ryhoki looks at ollie and remove the wad from petra's head. He give the rubber band to Myka for fear that Ollie might hurt himself with it. "Everyone alright with an even split on the money?" Myka: "Sounds good" Myka tucks the rubber band away, figuring Ryhoki probably had the right idea there. Ryhoki counts out 4 sets of 1600 and passes it to everyone. Petra: With a hand placed on her head, petra uses the other to take the money~ "Thanks.." Ryhoki puts his share in his wallet and turns to address the woman. "I think I had two of the pokeballs." Myka: "Well I used one pokeball and one net ball" Ryhoki fishes through his pack, takes out a netball, "Whose was this? Petra's?" Petra nervous raises her hand, and takes it yeah!! >:O Narrator: "We've still got a pokeball and a net ball that haven't been reimbursed here." Ryhoki hands it to her and collects his 500 P. Ryhoki puts two fingers on his temple as he attempts to think. His other index finger dances about for a moment before his eyes open and he says "I think that netball was yours, petra... the last pokeball might have been mine, but ... Did someone else throw a ball?" Ollie: As everyone else is trying to figure out whose balls were whose Ollie stares intensely at his cash.contemplating things. Petra: "Well, if no one else takes it, then why don't you keep it...?" Petra suggests. Ryhoki thinks for a bit. "I'll hold onto it." he looks at Ollie. "It can be the start of out emergency fund. You know, just in case something happens." Ollie looks at raises his eyebrow at Ryhoki's remark then looks at him with a grin, "That's a great Idea Honey, I'll think about that." he then puts his money away. Ryhoki '''silently wonders if petra had any intention of keeping one of the pokemon. Ryhoki waits for the woman to hand the remaining money over. '''Narrator: The lady puts the remaining money in two piles on the desk. Petra: UHm I just...stand..here....yeah I don't even know hehe! I take the money that is for the poke balls I've used yeah?? :'O Ollie starts lightly playing with his fluffy tail bouncing it with his hip Ryhoki takes the last 250P and puts it in his wallet as well. "Thank you for your patience. We'll try to keep track of these things better in the future." he says with a bashful smile. "Are we able to register for a second mission now?" Narrator: "Ah, yes, let me look at the jobs we have available." She starts typing and looking at her computer screen. Petra giggles as Ollie does so. She then looks over at Ryhoki. "Woah, already..? We can but....we should rest up too, ok...?" Ryhoki 'nods, "Of course we should rest. But if there's something not too urgent we could save ourselves a trip back here." '''Ollie: '"Might as well have an idea of what to do next," He says still bouncing the tail, '''Ryhoki '''nods, "Yeah, see if we need any special supplies." '''Petra: "That's a good point..!" another nod. "Hopefully we'll have the funds for it..!" Narrator: '''"Let's see... it seems like no one has gone to investigate the disappearances at Ardenwood yet. Up near Moriches they're looking for people to track and capture any Seviper or Whiscash that are around. There's also a couple of jobs in the desert. They're looking for people to keep the Venipede away from the Maractus. It looks like they're trying to stage an expedition to figure out why the Venipede have taken so well to the desert, too, but I think they're still in the planning stages." '''Ryhoki offers up his thoughts, "The dissaperance is probably something that needs immediate tending to... So I would say that if we didn't need a rest... Khis is solid against the pokemon mentioned, but probably not the best in the desert due to fire and heat..." he muttered. Narrator: "Actually, the disappearances job has been up for a while, and no one's been taking it. They've already thrown in free train fare to Aspen, but no dice." Petra eyes widen. "no train fee?" That'd help, with the minor funds they had.. Ollie: "Well, If people keep disappearing that's no good is it. " He says ceasing play with his fluffy tail and putting his hands on his hips. Ryhoki: '''hums for a bit, "Well, would anyone be opposed to going on a missing person search?" '''Myka: "Nope" Narrator: "Alright, I'll sign you guys up then." She types some things onto her computer, "Oh, it looks like Paul will want to see you guys about this one. Could you stop by sometime during the day, before you leave?" Ollie was about to do something either extremely dangerous, stupid or both and out of concern and commonsense Sponge forced him to refrain from doing so. Petra: "Will do..!" Petra turns to the others. "do you want to head over now, or..?" Myka: "Sure, as long as we can still go shopping for supplies afterwards" Ollie: "Well the sooner we see Paul the sooner we can go shopping~" Ollie says with a wink. Ollie turns to the receptionist with a smile and says whimsically, "Do you know if Paul is in now?" Narrator: She types some things, and checks the monitor, "It looks like he's just about to go home. If you hurry, you should be able to catch him." Myka looks to the rest of the group, "Let's go then?" Ryhoki nods, "Where can we find him?" Narrator: '''"Up two floors, the fifth door on the right." '''Ryhoki begins heading up at a brisk pace Ollie smiles, and curtsies. "Thank you madam~" then runs off to the stairs. Narrator: '''"You're welcome!" As you reach the third floor, you see Paul heading towards the stairs with a briefcase in hand. He seems surprised to see you. Paul: Hey, what're you all doing here? Back from beedrills already? '''Myka: "Yep, we just took a new mission" Paul: Oh, which one? Ryhoki nods, "The disappearances mission to be precise. " Paul: Ah, yes! Finally- thank you guys. You don't know the load this takes off of my shoulders. C'mere for a second. Paul turns around, and unlocks his office. He gestures to you and walks in. Petra '''heads on in~ Ollie follows, and Ryhoki enters as well. Myka follows into the office too! '''Paul '''rummages through his desk. '''Ollie looks around the room wondering what he could juggle Paul: Now, I don't want you guys disappearing wherever the rest of 'em went, so I've got something for ya. This's a very sensitive piece of equipment, so don't go losin' or breakin' it, alright? Paul pulls a small communicator-device out of his desk, and holds it out to the group. Ryhoki shuffles between ollie and paul so there's less chance it gets handed to the juggler. Paul: '''This thing's got video, picture, and audio recording, and the ECEA here is put on speed-dial. If you take a picture of a pokemon on it, it'll be able to tell you things about that pokemon too. Take care of this one and keep doing good work and we'll see about getting each of you an individual one, alright? '''Ryhoki nods, "What's it called?" Paul: It's called a PokiPhone. Petra does her best to note all the features. "A pokiphone, I see..." How resourceful..! Ryhoki 'nods and puts a hand out to take the device, rather eager to inspect it. '''Ollie: '"So this is going to prevent disappearance by???" he asks Paul hands it to Ryhoki. '''Paul: Well, if you think you're gonna disappear, give us a call. Worst case scenario, if we don't hear from you in a few days, we can track the PokiPhone. Petra: "...have you done this before..?" Petra ponders, quietly. "Or is this a new thing..." Paul: So, is that it? I was just about to head home. Petra: "Is there any leads as to what it might be..?" Paul: '''Honestly, the village is so isolated that it's hard to get good information from them about what's going on. Plus, they are a bit biased against houndour, and keep insisting that it has something to do with houndour that no one has seen in years instead of giving us just the facts. You'd probably get a better grip on the situation by asking the townspeople yourself, to be honest. '''Myka: "Alright, we'll do that, thanks for your time" Paul: No problem. Ryhoki nods, "And, I also wanted to know, did you send a second group of people to the farm? They showed up a while after we did and I wasn't sure if you mentioned them before." Paul ponders for a few seconds, "No, not that I remember, but it's possible that there was some sort of error and that you both claimed the same job around the same time. I'll look into it. Thanks for letting me know." Ryhoki hums and nods "It was a fire breather, an archer and a muscular guy, if it helps." Ollie looks down and shuffles his feet at bit. Paul: '''Yeah, that does help. I'll ask around. Thanks. '''Ryhoki '''begins heading out, tucking the pokephone securely in his pack. '''Ollie looks at paul, "Have fun at home~" Ollie waves like a dork. Petra thanks the man, and heads out too~! Paul: Thanks, I guess. Paul waits until everyone is out of his office before he leaves and locks the door. He nods to you all and walks down the stairs briskly. Petra: Unless we have other plans in here, Petra leaves the building~ Ollie '''hums a tune and goes outside. Myka follows after Ollie. '''Ryhoki heads out as well, "I'd sort of like to head to the pokecenter posthaste, but if some people want to go shopping first, that would be fine." he said, only slowing down slightly before heading over to heal his pokemon and restock his supplies. Petra: '''"a-actually, I'd like to heal my pokemon too..!" Petra says, following shortly behind Ryhoki! '''Myka: "I need to heal Storme too." Ollie: "We might as well all go then" he says with a laugh Myka: Petra: I heal my pokemon and wait for ryhoki to finish getting supplies for his medkit? Narrator: The nurses say that you will need to leave your pokemon there for a bit to get healed. I'll take between a half hour to a few hours, depending on how many injuries they have. Petra: '''Ok ! I leave my pokemon with them, then! '''Ryhoki gives a friendly smile as he hands over Khis's pokeball Myka hands Storme's pokeball over. Narrator: The nurses take your pokemon. Ollie smiles and hands them Levi's pokeball, "He's not that bad, but It doesn't hurt to make sure he's alright" Narrator: '''"We'll check him over for you," the nurse says, smiling. '''Ryhoki '''nods to the group and heads over to the mall with money this time! '''Myka: "I guess we should at least go get pokeballs to replace what we used..." Petra: "True! But remember, this time we aren't looking for pokemon to catch. We don't know if the thing causing the disappearances is a pokemon or not." Ollie: "could be a ghoOost!" ollie says wile wiggling his fingers and going Oooo Ollie ponders out loud, "I wonder if a net could catch a ghost." Petra: "W......would it?" Ryhoki nods, "Some ghosts are pokemon though, so... Yeah, buy what you think you'll need" Narrator: You've reached the mall.: In the mall, there is a big screen playing an ad for Cretacious Park. There are large, leafy pokemon with bananas growing from their chins, and a weird, brown fish, and a gray and blue reptile-looking pokemon with a dome-ish head. "Come visit us in Moriches City! Opening soon!" Petra: '''Petra's eyes light up. "oooooo, I wonder if they'll have some buggies there?" She then ponders on going to either the expedition store or the pharmacy. '''Ollie walks towards the expedition store to see what is actually there. Narrator: '''The expedition store has the following: Nosepass, Dowsing Rods, a Cooking Set, a Chemistry Set, Dark Vision Goggles, Gas Mask, Helmet, a Re-Breather, Sunglasses, Snow Boots, Running Shoes, Flippers, Jungle Boots, Fishing Rods, Hand Nets, Weighted Nets, a Winter Cloak, Bait, Collection Jar, First Aid Kit, Fishing Lures, Saddles, Rope, Sleeping Bags, Tents, Lighters, Flashlights, and Water Filters. If you are looking for something else that you think might be in the expedition store, you can ask me and I'll let you know. '''Ollie '''looks at the weighted nets and examines them and says to himself "These are nothing like the thinks they use for the acrobats" '''Narrator: '''They have a poster explaining that Nosepass always knows which direction is north, and is therefore a must-have for any adventurer. Plus, it eats dirt and rocks, so it's easy to feed. '''Petra: I'm going to look into the cost of the Nosepass, the Dark Version Goggles, Lighters, Flashlights and Collection Jar? Ryhoki '''would like to know what kind of rope there is. '''Myka asks the friendly shop owner about the Dowsing Rods "Do you need any special skill to use them?" Narrator: Dark vision goggles are 1000, Collection jars are 100, lighters are 150 (but the waterproof one is 1000), Flashlights are 200 (600 for a waterproof one), and Nosepass is 600 (comes with a pokeball, and is for keeps, not rental.) There are all 3 kinds of rope: basic, utility, and sturdy. Basic is 100 for 25 feet, utility is 200, sturdy is 400. Narrator: "Ah, yes, the dowsing rods. They do take a bit of a special know-how to use, but we have customers who swear by 'em. I've personally never been able to figure it out." The Expedition Store also sells pokeballs for 250 and great balls for 400. Ollie walks over to the counter with a lighter and places it on the counter, then holds up the utility rope and sturdy rope, "So what's the difference between these?" Narrator: '''"This utility rope here stays strong pulling up to 176 pounds. This sturdy rope can take up to about 500 pounds of force, and can take more of a beating than the utility rope." "It's harder to cut through too." '''Ollie: "hmm, well I can't think of need something THAT strong, right now. I think I'll just take the lighter, utility rope and one great ball for now~" Narrator: "Alrighty then, thanks for your purchase!" Ryhoki grabs a flashlight as well, taking the brightest one he finds after testing a few of the non water proof ones. Ollie hands the cashier 750 for the supplies with a grin Ryhoki '''puts the 200P and the flashlight on the counter. '''Myka: "Do you guys think we'd be ending up in toxic environments?" Shopkeep puts Ryhoki's money in the cash register, "Thanks for your purchase!" Ryhoki '''puts the light in a pocket of his pack probably meant for a waterbottle. "I don't know, do you think we will?" '''Myka wanders around the store for a bit, picking up different things and looking at them in a somewhat confused way before going to the counter with a set of Dark Vision Goggles Shopkeep: That'll be 1000 please! Myka hands the money to the shopkeep. Shopkeep: Thanks! Petra goes over and gets the nosepass, the dark vision googles, and I think the lighter? yeah! that's 1750! Narrator: '''Does anyone do anything else? '''Ryhoki '''heads over to jailbreakers. '''Ollie heads to the pharmacy. Narrator: The shopkeeper of Jailbreakers waves slightly without looking up. He's tinkering with a blue pokeball. You can buy most pokeballs here for 800, except pokeballs, (300) great bals (500), masterballs (unavailable) or safari/sport/park/cherish balls (unavailable). There are more expensive pokeballs in their own section. The pharmacy stocks most basic restoratives (excluding herbal medicines), bandages, and refreshment items, though they also have Baby Food and Candy Bars. Ryhoki buys a dusk ball and 2 pokeballs. Shopkeep: Thanks. Ollie buys 2 potions and a burn heal. Myka buys two potions Petra buys two as well ! Ollie finishes shopping and is debating if he wants to go looking at clothes but refrains from it and decides to stick with the others Ryhoki thinks he's done as well. Narrator: '''Alright, if everyone's done, I assume that you all meet up in front of the mall. Where do you go from there? '''Petra: "Do you think our pokemon are doing better yet?" Petra asks the group! Ollie: "hmm, It wouldn't hurt to go check up on them, right?~" Ryhoki '''nods, "I imagine so, but it takes a while if they're really hurt... I probably should have given them a look over at some point..." he mumbles the last part '''Petra: "I see...." Petra sighs. "I don't know if mine are better yet, then..." Ollie pets Petra's head, "Well we could kill some time in the park or somtin, Little Miss. Or est up ourselves and pick em up tomarra" Ryhoki nods, "A little relaxation in the park would be good..." Petra: "..oh, could we? We can lay down and watch the clouds roll by, or something..!" It'd be really nice to take it slow~ Myka smiles, "That sounds nice, we can give the pokemon another hour or so." Ollie '''laughs and smiles at Petra's excitement for the park, "So the park then?" '''Ryhoki '''heads to the park, finds an empty bench and protectivly holds his bag while taking deep breaths '''Narrator: '''The park is mostly empty, though there are a few folks walking about. There is a stage-like area where a girl in her teens seems to be practicing something with her pokemon. '''Myka goes over to the stage area to watch. Ollie is interested in the stage and wanders over to see what the girl is up to. Petra: '''Petra sits down nearby, watching the girl from afar. She also lets out her nosepass~ ' '''Narrator:' The girl is coaching her fennekin on what seems to be a contest appeal. They are practicing the same fire move over and over. "That was good, now try to leave an open area in the middle!" The nosepass looks up at Petra, expectantly. Ollie is amused by the girl's practice and claps. Petra begins to pick a few flowers. "Hello there, I'm Petra. Can I call you Rosemary?" She begins to assemble the flowers into a lil crown~ Ryhoki stretches a bit, trying to crack his back over the bench. Narrator: The nosepass looks from the flowers to Petra, and back, before nodding. Petra: She happily smiles, and places the flower crown on her head when she's done with it :"> And then continues to make more~ Narrator: The girl onstage notices the clapping and, seeming a bit flustered, calls to her pokemon, "Good job Terry, that's enough for now. Let's take a break." She sits down on the stage, and her pokemon walks up to her and lays in her lap. Rosemary spins around, trying to get a good look at the flower crown. Ollie: "That was a lovely performance little lady~" Narrator: '''"Oh, uh, thanks. We come out here and practice for contests almost every night." She pets her pokemon. '''Ollie whistles, " Well it looks really good so far. " Myka: "I bet it's fun to be in contests. I have a Groomer's Kit and my Pokemon likes to pretend but we've never entered a contest." Narrator: "Thanks!" she replies, then turns to Myka, "It's a lot of fun, you should give it a try sometime. Gives you something to strive for, y'know? I'm hoping to earn enough ribbons to enter the Grand Festival this year." Myka smiles. "Wow, I hope you make it!" Ryhoki '''massages his wrists after looking around to make sure no one was close enough to question what he was doing '''Narrator: "Thanks! I hope you do really well in your contests too, if you decide to give it a try~" Ollie now is looking around the stage and is grinning Myka smiles at the other girl, and looks to see what her companions have gotten up to Ollie: "hey, ya mind if I practice an act of my own..well not an act per say..." Narrator: "Oh, do you do contests too? Sure, I'd love to see what you've got." Ollie smiles wile pulling out his knives and capping all of them. "Nah, I havn't done contests yet myself, but performing is definitely a thing I love, " he sends out Twist, "If Levi was here I'd have him join." Ollie begins trying to juggle the capped knives. "Twist ya wanna spin around? I know ya've been in there awile" Narrator: '''Twist spins and jumps around a bit. The girl claps, "Wow, there aren't a lot of people who can perform as well as their pokemon!" '''Ollie: "Well, It takes practice~" he says stull juggling then looking to Twist, "Still tryin' to get ma pokemon in on my performing too. Twist here's good for spinnin...maybe he could spin on my head, although I'm not sure how that would work out." he says with a chuckle. Narrator: '''"It looks like he would get your hair all tangled, or be a bit heavy, but it might work if you could balance a book or something on your head." She replies. '''Ollie: "Yeah my hair might git in the way. If my skitty were here he could try to balance Twist on his tail and bounce him around.I'll think of somethin for em'. I'm Oliver by the way, Oliver Walken, but you can call me Ollie if ya like." he says with a wink, still Juggling. Narrator: "I'm Dee, and this is Terry." She replies, nodding to her Fennekin, "Anyway, we'd better get home. It was nice to meet you, Ollie." She picks up her Fennekin, gives a little wave, and starts walking. Ollie: "Farewell Lady Dee!" He calls out goodby to her, still juggling, "Hope to see ya again~" Narrator: "I hope to see you too!" She calls back. Ollie: '''"Such a sweet girl." he laughs to himself, and he stares off. "reminds me of her...." he mumbles. '''Ollie stares off for a bit staring at the knives, "Hey Myka, think I outta try this without the caps?" Petra begins to head over to the group, hands full. She looks back every now and then to make sure Rosemary is following her~ Narrator: Rosemary follows. You've been in the park for about an hour now. It's getting late. Myka: "Let's go check on our Pokemon?" Petra: "..oh, lets~!" Petra states, happily. "They should be ok..?" She also comtemplates what to do with the flower crowns she made :"> Narrator: '''Do you all head to the pokemon center? '''Petra: Sure~! Ollie stops juggling, and puts his knives away "Alright, let's get them, ya ready Twist." Ryhoki '''stretches and gets up, putting his backpack on properly and goes to retrieve Khis. '''Narrator: Any pokemon with 3 or less injuries that was dropped off is back at full health and is uninjured. The nurses seem surprised to see you back so soon. Petra: I'll take back my pokemon~ Narrator: "Oh, you're back? We thought you'd be back tomorrow. Your pokemon are alright, they just needed some TLC~" The nurses hand you your pokemon. Ollie gladly receives Levi's Pokeball, "Hope he wasn't too much trouble for ya" Myka '''takes Storme's pokeball and thanks the nurses. Narrator: "Not at all, he was quite the sweetheart." '''Ryhoki nods as he takes back Khis. Ollie: "well that's good to hear, thank you again~" Petra: "Yes, thank you!!" Petra says, as she heads out with her healed pokemon~ Narrator: "No prob, it's our job!" Ollie follows Petra out. Petra heads off to the Mels, although she stops and lets Myka led her because she doesn't remmber 100? Ollie '''happily follows. '''Narrator: When you get to Mel's place, she has already gone to bed. Petra heads inside~ She still debates about what to do with the extra flowers. She then plops them on everyone's head. Or. tries to, anyway~ Ollie: "what's this?~" Myka grins and thanks Petra. Ryhoki squats so petra can put the crown on his head Petra: "U-Uhm.." She nervously shifts in place. "It's....a thank you." She then looks over at the time. "A-anyway, night..!" And she dashes off to get her pjs on, before she's questioned further. Ollie giggles fondly at Petra, "What a silly little Miss." Myka '''settles in for the night, but takes time to groom Storme and talk to her for a while. '''Narrator: Storme appreciates the attention~ Ryhoki '''quietly gets a sleeping bag set up and sets his bag to the side, waits for the bathroom. '''Petra's out of the bathroom rather quickly, and she heads off to Myka's room to sleep in the corner. Category:Logs